In computer networking literature, digital bandwidth often refers to data rate measured in bits/second or occasionally bytes/second. Often the bandwidth of a network connection is artificially reduced to a rate lower than that theoretically possible over the carrier medium. This may be done for a variety of reasons. One such reason is quality of service issues. In one example, the network connection may share the carrier medium with a number of other network connections. Therefore, a bandwidth sharing scheme may be arranged such that each network connection is likely to have enough available bandwidth for their needs.
In some instances a network device may categorize or, more colloquially, “color” the traffic flow through the device. As a packet or other quantization of data passes through a network device, the device may determine whether or not the packet may be transmitted within the bandwidth restrictions imposed upon or by the device. In some instances, based upon that determination the packet may be categorized or colored. Frequently, these packets may be modified, such that their category or color information is encoded into the packet's header.
In one instance, the device or another component of the device may then take appropriate action based upon the coloring of the packet. In another instance, an external device may take an action based upon the coloring of the packet.